goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R watches Motto To Love-Ru/Grounded
Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Launch Octopus *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, Mr. Alan and Boomer Kuwanger *Kayla as Anna the Merchant, Coco the Chicken and Noodle *Princess as Azura and Jazzi *Brian as Torippii Sorano and James Midorihara *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kento Koshiba, Young Simba, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Bubbles, Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi and Ka-Chung *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Wheel Gator, and Dumbo *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa and Storm Eagle *Eric as Wilt Michaels and Armored Armadillo *Julie as Frankie Foster *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Patty Rabbit and Foo *Kate as Mrs. Shaw and Mrs. Stevenson *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Joey as Chill Penguin *Dallas as Spark Mandell *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich and Kanta Kabayama *Professor as Cyber Peacock *Paul as Slash Beast *Jennifer as Custard Plot COC* A EGG U R is bored so he decided to get Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD. After he watched all of the episodes his Dad grounds him, returns the DVD to The Video Store, fires Anna The Merchant, destroys The Video Store, and called the visitors to teach COC* A EGG U R a lesson, then a songstress named Azura beats COC* A EGG U R up for getting a pornographic anime DVD. Transcript *COC* A EGG U R: I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D. Whats does that spell? Bored. What should I do? I know, I will get Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD. *to: The Video store *Anna The Merchant: Hello, welcome to The Video store, how can I help you? *COC* A EGG U R: May I have Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD? *Anna The Merchant: Here it is. *COC* A EGG U R: Thanks. *to: The Living Room *COC* A EGG U R: Yay! I got Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD, I'm going to watch it right now. *small square appears above COC* A EGG U R and Motto To Love-Ru theme song plays in Japanese *hours later *COC* A EGG U R: Wow, that was a funny show, my favorite character's are Lala Satalin Deviluke, Golden Darkness, and Haruna Sairenji. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, did you watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow? I heard you did. Wait a second, you watched Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD! Motto To Love-Ru is a rated TV-MA anime show with porn in it. You're not 18 yet, you're 12. That's it, you are grounded for Serenity. *COC* A EGG U R: But Dad, I really liked the show, I hate the Shimajirō, It's not porn. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: It doesn't matter, now I'm going to return this DVD to the Video Store and I'm gonna fire Anna the Merchant. *to: The Video store *Anna The Merchant: Why do you have that DVD in your hand? *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: I'm here to return this DVD from my son because it's rated TV-MA. You're not supposed to be selling Adult Movies or TV shows to COC* A EGG U R because he's addicted to pornographic stuff and violence. *Anna The Merchant: Okay, give me that DVD so COC* A EGG U R won't watch it anymore. *The Merchant puts the DVD back into the shelf *Anna The Merchant: What do you have to say to me now? *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: You're Fired! *Anna The Merchant (runs away crying in Darth Vader's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Now I just need to demolish this store. *A EGG U R's Dad demolishes the video store that is selling Pornographic and Violent VHS, DVDS, and Blu-Ray *COC* A EGG U R'S Dad: That should take care of this. *to: Back to COC* A EGG U R's house *A EGG U R is throwing a tantrum on the living room floor *COC* A EGG U R: Nooooooooooooooooooo! Why?! Why did you do this? *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Because I don't want you doing that! Now I'm gonna call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and some of their allies on the phone to come here. *(15 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here. *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I am very mad at you for Getting Motto To Love-Ru on DVD! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and that is final! *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara! My 8 year old sister, Mimirin and I are very furious at you for making a foot fetish picture out of my mom! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I knew you killed 50 students at your school. That means you're gonna make the school demolished. *COC* A EGG U R Dad: You killed 50 more students?! That's it! You're so grounded even more! *Nyakkii: That's right! You're grounded even more! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. If you make several more foot fetish pictures out of my girlfriend Nyakkii, I will destroy your porn stuff and kill your pet elephant! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. The more people you kill, the more angry we get! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You will go to summer school every summer for the rest of the life. *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You will go to night school every night for the rest of the life! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You'll be doing lots of chores and community service for the rest of the life! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba! You will not celebrate the 20th anniversary of Grand Theft Auto this October! Why?! Because Grand Theft Auto has sex! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You will become a fan of Shimajirō and Disney and that is final! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win, or else I'll shoot fireballs at you! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win, or else I'll shoot fireballs at you! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You'll forget your memories all about porn! *Yasuka Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. You won't remember anything that is porn! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. Don't even think about making more foot fetish pictures out of me, or else Katsumi Tachibana will beat you up! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. All of your porn stuff will be demolished and your pet elephant will be killed once and for all! *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. When will you stop watching porn? *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. If you make more foot fetish pictures out of Shimajirō Shimano, I will peck you on the head so hard with my beak until you bleed! *Mac: I'm Mac Foster. *Bloo: I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo. *Eduardo: I'm Eduardo Valerosa. *Wilt: I'm Wilt Michaels. *Coco: I'm Coco the Chicken. *Frankie: And I'm Frankie Foster. We hate you. We hope you become a fan of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends rather than porn. *12 Mavericks appear *Spark Mandrill: Sorry me and the other Mavericks are late. I'm Spark Mandrill, we will destroy your playboy magazines and hit your head on the wall 10 times. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth, how dare you upload porn pictures of Iris, Giffany, Seaberry Delight, Dark Magician Girl, Nowi, and Azura? *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle, I heard you made Azura cry because you drew pornographic pictures on her paintings. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo, I agree with Storm Eagle. Even worse than that, you drew a big penis on Azura's bedroom wall. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. COC* A EGG U R, Motto To Love Ru is an anime show with porn, sex, and violence in it and you watched it instead of Shimajirō. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. you are worse than Jimmy De Santa because You kill people for no reason. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. If you keep looking at pornography or kill people for no reason, you will be sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr where you will get killed by Dragon Kamui. *Overdrive Ostrich: I'm Overdrive Ostrich. You're not coming to The Lakeside because you look up foot porn pictures of Shimajirō and his friends, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. You just crossed the red line way too far. *Cyber Peacock: I'm Cyber Peacock. I will block all of the porn sites so you won't access to them for good. *Slash Beast: I'm Slash Beast. You will be forced to watch Disney movies such as Dumbo and The Lion King. *Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. You'll never watch porn ever again. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll no longer watch Motto To Love Ru because it's a pornographic anime. *Foo: I'm Foo. I hate you and your pornographic fans! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. I'll destroy your pornographic stuff and kill your pet elephant with my chainsaw! *Custard: I'm Custard. You'll lose your memories captured by porn. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. You must stop pworn! (Translated to: I'm B.B. Jammies. You must stop porn!) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now you're going to get beaten up by someone. Do you know who it is? I'll give you 5 hints. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days